Alien Frontier
by shadowwriter329
Summary: The world has changed when the aliens arrived. Now the world is more an frontier from many aliens species and while balance is made so far, many different villains threaten to shift it. It is up to our bounty hunting duo to catch the villains and make sure their world is save. Alien KP characters, rated M
1. Chapter 1

Happy Halloween everyone! Yes this is a new story but my partner and I had several ideas finished and I wanted to have them up to see how they work out. If people like them then we shall work on them more. So check out the other stories and tell us what you think.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible nor any of the aliens that may or may not look like some aliens seen in some movies or games or whatever.

Alien Frontier

The world had changed, this started when aliens came to Earth. While they came to settle, they did not come to invade. Humans possessed a unique genetics for interbreeding and salvation for the number of races on the ships that came, but those in power feared the colonists from the stars. This action caused a war to start, and humans where outmatched by the knowledge and technology, but their sheer numbers kept the 'invaders' from victory, but the last resort scorched the earth and forced the 'invaders' to land. The world now is a recovering wasteland, a post-apocalyptic world, and yet, life finds a way. The years have passed since 'first contact', and Earth still recovers. Wounds, however, take time to heal, especially those that started from misunderstandings, but perhaps not all is lost. For our story is about a hero, born in one of the few communities that has made peace with both sides, and a new tale shall be told.

(Scene Break)

In the grassy plains several large beast were grazing. They were large mammals that seemed to be a cross between large bison and bulls. They had body built like both with thick shoulders and curling horns on its head. The main noticeable feature about it was the two large blade like horns on the shoulder blades curving up and forward. The fifteen foot best was a monster to face but they were being hunted at the moment.

High in a nearby tree, hidden in the leaves a teen was holding a rifle steady on a branch. He was almost average looking if you disregard the furry cat ears and tail. He had blond hair and freckles you can see under that tan skin. His name is Ron Stoppable. He was waiting till his target, one large bull with scares on his blade showing he was an experience fighter, got closer for a clean kill shot. His breathing was slow and even as he waited. His partner, a large yet intelligent naked mole rat alien species who goes by the name Rufus, was on his shoulder keeping a look out for other pray that might come and give them away.

Ron gaze down the barrel waiting. All he needed was the right moment. He was nearing it as the grazing beast moved closer, eating the grass as it did. Then both partners heard the sound of something hustling through the grass. Ron looked around and saw the grass slightly parting as something low to the ground was moving fast barely making a sound as it speed toward the bison he was hunting. He blinked; he knew nothing that is a predator to these creature is that small so he wondered what it could be.

Rufus however figured it out, "Oh no, Kim!" he said in a squeaky voice.

Ron went wide eyes as he gazed down trying to aim as he muttered, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Before he could fire something jumped out of the grass and landed on the beast's back. It groaned in surprise before a long black tail with a barbed end moved and stabbed the beast right in the neck. The bison gave a cry like a bull as he bucked and tried to remove the attacker all the while the tail went and stabbed again and again. The other bison's were alarmed by the attack and charged away from the bull as it started to stagger from blood lost.

Ron groaned as the herd move away from his spot as the beast fell. He cried out as he started to climb down from his spot with his rifle across his back, "Kiiiimmmm that was mine."

He landed on the ground and move to his alien friend. She was a tall girl with red hair and mostly fair skin wearing a black bikini top with flame designs that covered her large breast and black short barely covering her hips and ass. She wore no shoes but her toes shows her nails were black claws as were her fingers nails. Part of her skin had armor like patches covering parts of her body such as her forearms and elbow, which ended in small spike, shins part of her cheeks and on either side of her ribs going down her sides with point that curved upward but expose the center giving the impression of ribs showing her tone stomach. The most noticeable thing was the very long armored black tail with the barb end.

Kim flicked the remaining blood off her tail with ease before she said, "I didn't see your name on it."

Ron pouts before he points to a pair of crossed scares and said, "There it is right there. It's just not in English."

Kim glanced at it and said, "Ron, that's oshan for 'the one who carves many backs.'"

Ron blinked as he was joking, "really?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "No, I'm joking. But seriously Ron, if you wanted this for our game then you should have taken your shot sooner."

Ron pouts, "I was about to before someone we know went and attacked the thing."

"And scared the rest away." Rufus added.

Kim laughed, "Sorry Ron but I saw a good piece of game and went for it." She glanced around and could not help but smirk, "but seeing as there is nothing left to hunt for who knows how far I say that I win."

Ron groaned, "Ah man."

"Yeah, and that means no treats." Rufus added as Ron knew that his wallet would be lighter today.

(Scene Break)

"Mmm, this is good!" Kim said as she eat a plate of grilled Cockatrice breast and parmesan sauce while took a sip of her drink from Middleton's best, and almost only, establishment in town. Rockwaller's started as a place of 'questionable repute', but eventually the owner, and single mother of three daughters, expanded from brothel to local watering hub, even if she kept it as a running 'sin den'.

"Yeah, and all on my dime." Ron sighed as he finally took a bite of his meal, fried cockatrice strips.

"You lost to Possible again?" came the voice of a girl their age with pointed ears and a pair of dark bat wings coming out of her back. She had a slender figure and large breasts, tan skin and teal eyes.

"Bonnie, can't you let us eat in peace?" Kim asked, annoyance clearly heard in her voice, and seen from the actions of her tail.

Kim held her tail close to her body, slightly coiled around but the barb pointing right at Bonnie, ready to shot out and stab her. Bonnie noticed and rolled her eyes, "Please I'm simply here to refill drinks. I doubt you need much from what I hear. You and Ron brought back a large blade bison from a hunting trip. No doubt you quenched your thirst for blood for a little while."

Kim hissed, literally hissed, as she bared her teeth showing her canines were sharp, "maybe you should stop flirting then and fill the other drinks. Unless you are planning on working for your mom's other staff."

Bonnie scowled but her retort was short live as a loud booming laugh was heard the next table over. They turned their heads and saw a group of several large burly men, some alien some human. The one laughing was a large muscle bound human with a shaggy beard as he drank from his mug, "This town has plenty to offer boys. Plenty of sexy woman, good food and plenty to take for ourselves."

One alien which looked much like a hyena giggle madly, "Yeah, I am sure ton of people would pay for protection. Who know what kind of scum would burn some building down?"

The trio scowled as one red skin alien with over large arms spotted Bonnie with a pitcher and shouted, "Hey wench! More drinks over here!"

Bonnie frowned at the way she was addressed, "Give me a minute boys, I am working here."

They did not seem to like this answer, the boss then cried, "wench do you have any idea who I am? I'm Alameda Sam. One of the roughest, cutthroat bandits you can find in this part of the west. I gained a bounty of 23 million gella. You do not want to brush me off."

Kim frowned as she said, "23 million, decent for a small fry."

They scowled at her while the hyena came close till he was in her face as he drew a dagger and held it close to her face. "A pretty thing shouldn't mouth off like that." He pressed the dagger to her cheek but she kept staring and didn't not move. "Some may not like to cut a pretty face. I however like to cut them nicely. Makes them…" he slowly dragged the dagger along her cheek leaving a small cut in its wake "look more alive."

He giggled as he pulled the dagger back as his buddies laughed. Kim made no motion she was effect or scare by the knife. The hyena raised a brow when he heard a small hissing sound. He looked around before one of his buddies said, "Hey Lou, look."

He followed the finger pointing and turned to his dagger. To his great surprise the metal was hissing and dissolving with a thin trail of smoke. "What the?"

He was unable to finish when Kim made her move. Her tail snapped forward and swept the alien's legs from under him. The hyena cried out as he landed on his back and saw the barb tail stab right next to his face. He paled at this, even more when Kim appeared over him like a predator, "Sorry about your knife. You see my blood does not react well to….anything really."

He bleached as she wiped some of the blood on her face and wiped it on the floor on the other side of his head, which hissed and smoked next to him. One alien went to punch the girl off his buddy when he was knocked back by a chair. Ron was now standing reaching for his holster, "You really hit a bad town to try and push around."

"What do you think you can do 'kitty cat'?" The large man taunted, ignoring Ron's stance. It spoke of experience, experience that he had done this before and knew what he was doing. The man grabbed a Katana from its sheathe and rushed forward. Ron was fast enough to draw the gun, but instead opted for a large knife he had on him, a good flat edged hunting knife, and acted like a ninja. The bearded man struck, but Ron deflected the blade slightly and sidestepped, before adding a spin kick to the head to knock him out. It was better to take bounties alive to Sheriff Barkin, or the man paid considerably less than the actual bounty. Ron had a theory of why Barkin held Kim and himself, mostly himself, as to why he would only pay ten percent towards them if the bounties died while everyone else got twenty-five to thirty percent. There was also the fact that neither Kim nor himself liked killing people, and would only kill people if there was no other choice.

Bonnie also helped as she was ignored in favor of Kim or Ron and took an empty mug and cracked it over her head. With her tray also in hand she smacked it right into the face of a bandit that was running pass her towards Ron, sending him to the floor. "Just because this is an outlaw town that does not mean you can come up here and try and push us around."

Ron sighed as he knocked out another thug. He noticed that all of the bandits were on the ground either knocked out or groaning in pain. He saw Kim sitting on the back of on thug she took out with several more around her. None were dead but some had stab wounds in their legs and light claw marks on their bodies. Kim was smiling with her tail moving slightly satisfied. Ron sighed but glad Kim manage to control herself. He knew that Kim's species had a tendency to go a little overboard when fighting. Some noticeable criminals of her species were very blood thirsty and he knew Kim can get excited in a fight. She may dislike killing but she will never say no to a good fight and as long as no one she cares for is in danger she will enjoy herself. Add the fact her mother was good at patching wounds up made it easier to enjoy the fights more.

He turned to Bonnie, "Can we get some rope for these guys? If what they say is true then we can get some money from Barkin."

Bonnie nodded as she did not want these guys in her mother's business anymore. She walked pass Kim and muttered, "Think you did enough damage there? You are lucky we know how to get blood stains off the floor. If I find any holes or damage tables or chairs from your blood you are paying for them."

Kim scowled, "I barely nicked them," a groan from under her told them otherwise making her hit him in the back of the head with the blunt end of her tail, "I simply gave them a few stabs in the legs and knees to keep them from doing something stupid…like running."

Rufus shook his head at the antics of his friends, "at least you can get your money back with interest."

Ron nodded thankful for that at least.

(Scene change)

The trip to Sheriff Barkin was uneventful. The goons that woke up found themselves in the back of a wagon with Kim sitting next to them to keep them from escaping. Even the leader was force to sit down quite when Kim had her tail in his face. Once they got there they found Sheriff Steve Barkin standing outside his jailhouse after getting word they were coming, "So you two caught a bunch of punks huh? At least you kept them alive."

Kim and Ron frown at the man. Barkin was a human was strong build with thick broad shoulders and powerful looking arms. He wore a tan over coat and a cowboy hat with a star on his chest. "That was not our fault the last time." Ron said.

Kim nodded, "Yeah he stabbed me when we were taking the other guys. It's not my fault those guys and the leader got hit by my blood and died."

Barkin scowled, "Well it us took forever to see who they even were as half their faces were melted off. Let's see who we got and see if how much of a bounty they are worth."

Barkin checked the holographic wanted notifications, still wondering why in God's vast universe they couldn't just stick with the classic hard copies such as wanted posters or normal files, but he did have to admit that this was slightly easier than looking through posters and files, even if there was always at least one hard copy on file.

"This guy said he was worth 23 mil." Kim said as she pointed to the ringleader of the group.

"He called himself Alameda Sam, and you have to either be stupid, gutsy, both, or really tough to start pretty much shouting your name in public." Ron added with a light chuckle, until Barkin gave him a look that said 'another joke like that and you're not getting paid', "I'll be quiet now."

"Good, and Alameda Sam's bounty is actually 2,300,000 gella, not 23 million." He said and the two teens had their eyes turn to the size of dinner plates.

"That can't be right!" Kim said as Barkin showed the holo bounty, "Check the physical files!" Kim demanded, and Barkin sighed.

"Aliens." He said under his breath before making sure the crooks were locked up and the files checked, and Barkin was right, the bounty was exaggerated.

Still the pair got their money from the boss plus a couple extra for a minor member of the gang. Kim as in a bad mood as she sat in the wagon arms crossed and tail coiled behind her wanting to stab something. "I cannot believe the nerve of that guy. He brags about his bounty, and can't even say his right bounty."

"Well it makes sense," Ron said thinking it over. "Most guys with egos will brag about bounties like it is a badge of honor. It would not be that far off that he made his seem bigger to make himself a bigger deal. Remember that time we took down that gang a couple of months back? The ones that pose as the Black Heart gang?"

Kim nodded as she scowled even more at them. The Black Heart gang was a named over the leader, Marsh "Black Heart" Teach, a Xenovian just like Kim. Black Heart was considered a blood thirsty and deadly gang leader and was responsible for the death and destruction of several settlements as well as a few bounty hunter stations and law enforcement buildings. No other reason was given for why he did these other than the fact that he, "felt like it." He was considered deadly and overall dangerous. His crew was no slouches either as his inner circle were all members with high bounties.

A couple mouth ago Kim and Ron heard that the gang was in a town not far from them looking for member to add to their gang. They had have a high bounty to join however. Neither Kim nor Ron could refuse going to see how they would handle them. Kim wanted to see another fighting member of her race in action and Ron knew that even if they could not go up against the gang they might still come out with a few bounties. So after gathering a few friends and fellow bounty hunters and set out for a major score. It however was a bit disappointing. Not only was the leader just posing as Black Heart for the attention, he wasn't even a Xenovian. He was simple a lizard man hybrid that painted his tail and some scales black. He did have a bounty but his was a measly 3 million. Needless to say the group was not amused and Kim took most of her anger beating the heck out of the leader insulting her race and a few other members. They got the bounties of everyone there but not the big score they were looking for.

Kim huffed and stabbed her tail into the ground as the rode on back to the town in annoyance "Guys are idiots for stupid stuff like that."

Ron shrugged agreeing somewhat. Kim noticed that they were heading back to Rockwaller's before she turned to Ron with a frowned, "Going back there?"

Ron chuckled sheepishly, "yeah, after today I need to relax a little. Mom's been pushing for me to marry a nice girl and take over the family store."

Rufus gave a laugh in his seat, "I can't see you sitting still and watching any form of shop."

Kim sighed before she got out of the wagon and stretched, not noticing the eyes she was drawing from the passerby from the view of her figure as she stretched, "Fine whatever. Go give your money to Bonnie for a bad lay. Seeing as your mother is still on your case I'll leave the door open at the ranch for yea."

"Thanks, and is that jealousy these Ctarl-Ctarl ears hear?" Ron countered with a smile before Kim just stuck her tongue out and ran off home, on all fours, leaving Ron and Rufus to head on to Rockwaller's.

"She does remember that Bonnie's the waitress, Connie's at magic school, and Lonnie's the whore right?" Rufus asked, even if it was more rhetoric then curiosity.

"Yeah, still don't get what the deal between her and Bonnie is." Ron shrugged, heading back for a decent lay.

(Scene Change)

Ron was sitting on the bed as the shower was going on in the other room, and he had a good view of the stars. So many planets, and out there was his mother's home planet, despite being born on Earth.

"You done stargazing?" Bonnie asked, as she exited the shower with nothing but a towel on, and she didn't try to hide her figure with her wings.

"It's just nice looking up at the stars on nights like this, and you sure it's okay?" Ron asked, as Bonnie cuddled close to him. She wasn't part of the brothel staff, but here she was with Ron.

"It's fine. Whom I sleep with is my business, if something comes out of it, then it happens. I offered, and you don't have to pay a single Gella. Now, shut up and love me tonight." Bonnie answered, and took off the towel, leading to a night of passion.

_So what do you all think? Is this good enough to continue or will it burn itself to embers. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Wow this story was really liked and so we manage to get a new chapter for it. Also we decided to change Ron's alien blood to a different cat species so I would not like anyone leaving a review saying how it is different than the last chapter as that is also edited to match.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible nor any of the aliens that may or may not look like some aliens seen in some movies or games or whatever.

Alien Frontier

Kim woke up nude, nothing unusual for her and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day, and do the chores she usually did when at home. She opened the bathroom door and noticed Ron, only in boxers, brushing his teeth.

"So, what time did you get in?" She asked, using her tail to start the shower while brushing her teeth.

"About 2, 3 am at the latest." Ron answered.

Kim made a grunting noise as she kept brushing her teeth as her tail moved getting a towel and some of her cleaning supplies. She spat into the sink and she climbed into the shower as she closed the door. Ron finished brushing his teeth and looked over his shoulder at Kim. The door was clear glass as it was simply used to keep water out while the shower was running so he saw her in all her glory. "Bonnie must have been real needy if she kept you for that long."

Ron sighed, "KP I am not going to get into an argument with you about this. I don't get why you two don't get along with one another."

Kim gave another grunt as she washed her hair and her tail rubbed soap on her back. Ron left her with a sigh. He knew he would have to find a way to get the two from stop fighting someday. You would never now from how they act but the two of them were once friends. Bonnie was one of Kim's only female friends at a younger age. He never knew why they fought now and when he asked either of them neither one would answer.

He got dressed and went to the kitchen to find Kim's family at the table. Her parents were both Xenovian like their daughter and very intelligent. James Possible was sitting at the table reading a holotab which showed the news. Anne Possible was setting plates down for breakfast wearing nothing but an apron and a pair of panties. Her uncle Slim was next to his brother and was taller and skinner then his brother and a large mustache. His daughter was at the table wearing a simple tank top and sleeping shorts. As she was younger than Kim she was not as developed and her tail was smaller as well.

Anne smiled at him, "Oh Ron, is Kimmie up yet?"

Ron shook her head to clear it as he said, "Yeah, she's in the shower now."

James nodded, "Good, after she brought back that blade bison yesterday I think we need some help processing it for later."

"No big," Kim replied as she came in behind him with a towel on her shoulders wearing only a pair of panties. As she dried her hair and sat next to Ron she noticed someone was missing. "Where's nana?"

Her father chuckled. "Oh mom went out this morning. It seems some of her friends were going and checking something out. Rumor were going around that a scorpoilla was spotted near the edge of the plains and she went hunting with them."

Both Joss and Kim frowned here, "Oh why didn't she bring us?" Joss asked. "I would love to fight one of those."

Kim nodded while uncle Slim chuckled "now don't you worried you two. Your nana will take you out with her when you both are older, if she doesn't find something that can kill her that is."

Kim and her cousin pouted while Ron shook his head. Kim then looked at him, "So what are you going to do now since I doubt you would want to head back home yet"

Ron chuckled sheepishly knowing Kim hit that on the head. "Yeah I was going to check out with Wade. See if the new gun he was making is done yet."

"You mean the Gambol Shroud?" Kim said as she started drinking some milk, milked from a Miltank an alien cow that was brought to earth from some unknown planet.

"Yeah, the Gambol Shroud. With it I can handle both long range and close quarters and Wade made it duel function." Ron said, before his ears caught a banging at the door.

"I'll go see who it is." Slim said as Anne finished setting the table and placed the various foods for breakfast there.

(With Slim)

"Yes? Oh, Mrs. Stoppable. How y'all doing?" Slim asked as Mrs. Stoppable was in front of the door, and she didn't look that happy. Her feline tail was swishing, agitatedly, and her ears were flat. It was also obvious from her pupil slitted eyes.

"Where's Ron? I know he's here!" She said, looking around and even sniffing the air a few times.

"Ah, he must've left already. You know how that Miqo'te likes to eat and run 'round here." Slim said as the woman looked around. Her dress purple dress flittered around a bit as she looked.

"I get it, don't come knocking around here for my runaway boy. But tell him next time you see him that he needs to settle down about now. That shop's not going to continue itself."

"I'll let him know." Slim said, after Mrs. Stoppable calmed down. With nod she left, and muttered why couldn't she have a nice daughter instead of a rambunctious son.

(With Ron)

"I feel a disturbance in the force." Ron said as he shivered a bit with Anne and the rest looking at him strange, except for James.

"Hadn't heard about that Star Wars movie in a while." James said as he took a sip of coffee.

Kim rolled her eyes before glancing at Ron. "Any idea how long will you be able to hide from your mother?"

Ron shrugged "not a clue but I am going to try."

Kim shook her head but agreed slightly, Ron's mother was way too pushy for her taste.

(Scene change)

Ron and Rufus got out of their cart and walked into the small workshop "Hello?" Ron cried, "Wade you here?"

"Welcome," a voice said and on the counter was a small robot. It had a round head and square body. Two oval like feet held itself up on two skinny legs and the hand were large and had three fingers. The eyes were glowing light glass eyes with metal like lids and a small glowing antennae on top of the head. "Can I help you?"

Ron smiled seeing the little robot "hey Clank is Wade here?"

There was the sound of something falling and metal clanging. "He's over there" Clank answered.

Out of the back came a new character. He was small and slightly on the cubby side. He had orange fur covering his expose skin with two large ears and a tail with a tuff at the end. He looked up as she rubbed his head, "Ron, Rufus, great to see yea,"

Both males waved at their friend, "Hey Wade, how's the caster gun coming?"

"You did finish it right?" Rufus added.

Wade laugh, "dude I finished it days ago."

He went over and pulled a case off a self and placed it on the counter next to Clank. He open the case and Ron swore there was a light shining from the case. Gambol Shroud has a thick, gray colored sheath with a sharp edge, similar to that of an oversized cleaver. Although serving as a sheath, Ron knew it does possess a cutting edge and can be used effectively as a weapon. Rn held it up and unsheathed the sword inside and stared at the dark gray katana that showed power to it.

"Sweet, that is one sweet sword." Rufus said as Ron checked it out a bit, giving the blade a few practice swings as well as the edged sheath. "Thanks Wade, your works the best as always man, but my question is: how can this become a hand gun like you said it would?"

"That's easy. You just set it like this," Wade pressed a few buttons and the blade collapsed on itself and inside one part was a barrel. When it was done it was a single shot pistol in Ron's hand. "Single laser shots with a single but large charge clip. You should be able to get a good number of shots off before having to reload." Wade answered Ron as the money was paid.

"I do recommend being cautious, the blade forms can be used together but are quite powerful and the laser pistol can overheat in battle if used none stop and damaged." Clank said as Rufus gave him a raspberry.

"Thanks for the heads up Clank. As if I didn't need it." Ron mumbled, but just as he was about to exit, someone he didn't want to run into came walking in.

"I knew I'd find you here Ronald Stoppable!" It was his mother and she found him. He just turned around slowly towards his mother.

"Mom, good...afternoon." Ron had checked the clock to notice that it was lunch time, 12 PM.

His mother glared at him, "Don't give me that kitten. Where have you been?"

"Umm, I just headed to KP's first for a little this morning," but he was cut off by his mother, "don't you act like you slept back home. Your bed was never slept in and you never make your bed. You never even came home. How will you be able to learn to run the store if you always run off for some silly no nonsense reason."

Ron groaned while Rufus shook his head. Before Ron could try and defend himself his bother grabbed the back of his neck like a mother to her kitten and lifted him into the air. He struggled a little as his mother lead him out of the workshop, "You are coming back to the store and you will stay there."

Rufus sighed but followed none the less. Wade shook his head as he could just heard still lecturing him. Clank blinked his metal eyelids and muttered, "I shall never understand organic's way of thinking."

(Scene change)

Ron sighed as he sat in the general store. His dad was on the main floor sweeping as he tried to keep his head up but face planted in the counter. "Ron I know your mother can push a little but we only want the best for you."

Ron sighed but didn't say anything. The door rang and the three of them say it was Kim entering the store, "Ron glad I found you. C'mon I got new of a big bounty the next town over. I can't do this one alone."

Ron looked to his father, who was still sweeping, and nodded.

"I recommend sneaking out the back, and I'll keep your mother busy." Ron was thankful for his dad doing that, despite that it could mean that both of them get the receiving end of her claws. Kim nodded and headed out front to start up, as Ron started to sneak out the back.

(Scene Break)

Ron and Kim were reaching the next town, and to get some information on the bounty itself. He really didn't want to go home now, since his mother had been yelling for him to get back since poking her head out a window just to see him take off. Kim came out with her usual outfit with the data on one of the coolest, in his opinions, objects that were created. Scrolls, and not the traditional paper scrolls that you'd see collecting dust in some magician's collection, but a unique scientific communication device that was a much more advanced cell phone. It could call people, but it also had much more information and such on it, including notes and bounty potentials.

"Alright, so the next guy that's nearby is some weirdo named Drakken. Not much of a bounty with only 1 million Gella, but there's rumor of someone else helping him out." Kim said while looking at her scroll with the information on it, showing a picture of a blue skinned man with black hair in a ponytail a blue lab coat with black gloves and boots, and a scar beneath one of his eyes.

"Doesn't look like much, and I don't think I'll need to try out my shiny new Gambol Shroud, unless he got something big to his advantage."

Kim then changed the bounty to a new one. "This is the one I was talking about though. I don't know what kind of alien or hybrid she is but look at this."

Ron and Rufus looked at the bounty and Rufus whistled. "I'll say buddy" Ron agreed as he saw the bounty, "80 million; that is a high one."

The image was a pale skin woman in a leather duster and large fedora hat and long black hair. Her eyes were narrowed in the image and her mouth was in a snarl. She looked both beautiful and intimidating.

Kim nodded, not many can reach a bounty over 100 million and those that do either have dangerous powers or a powerful alien species. This Shego had no clear listed species or power and yet she has a high bounty. She could not help but grin, "I actually want to go and fight her."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes but don't go and kill yourself over it."

Rufus shook his head. He never understood why Kim's species, even her own family is always looking for the next fight bigger than the last one. "How about we find them first. How did you know they were here Kim?"

"I got a message from Monique that she saw this Shego in a brawl at the saloon across from her shop. So we can stake it out there and find some clues to where they are."

That brought his thoughts to the purebred dark skinned Asmodean, and that was something. Monique was a mutual friend of theirs that was interested in fashion, but also tended to be boy crazy. Then again, Asmodeans were considered the Succubi and Incubi of the Universe. Bonnie was only half, and only inherited the wings and ears from her unknown father. Monique had the full package, two horns that curved along her head, a tail that ended with a heart, two black wings, and pointed ears.

"Huh, maybe I should check in on her." Ron said as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but first we're looking for Shego for her bounty." Kim finished as they started in the Saloon, and they sat at the bar looking for Shego, or at least waiting for her. There were a number of different people in the saloon, alien species and humans. The two ordered a simple drink, nothing to get drunk off of, as some still had a strong discrimination. They paid the simple amount of Gella for the drinks and waited. It wasn't that long before Shego showed up and sat next to Ron.

"Gimme something nice and hard." Shego said as Ron was ready as the bartender nodded and started to make the drink.

Ron looked over at Shego while Kim and Rufus made no noticed but had her in the corner of their eyes. She looked just like her wanted poster and his hair stood on the back of his neck just by being near her. When he looked at the glass placed in front of her by a pair of metal tongs he raised a brow seeing as it was smoking and looked like lava, heat included. She lifted the glass up in a pair of clawed gloves and Ron saw a black burn ring from the glass. He looked as she downed the glass in one go before she slammed the glass down, "Is that all you got? I said I wanted something hard."

Ron blinked before she noticed him, "You got a problem kitty?"

Ron shook his head, "I'm surprise you even survived that. I thought only fire breathers and fire aliens can handle that stuff."

Shego scoffed, "Please that stuff was way too weak." She looked at him before she said, "you know these parts? I'm new here and I'm looking for this dork."

She pulled out a holotab and it showed an image of a Xenovian, one Xenovian he knew very well. "This is the only known Xeno-whatever in this side of the map not counting Black Heart."

Ron looked at the tab and back at her making sure not to look at Kim and was glad her tail was curled under her chair and not noticeable. "Oh her? She only shows when there's trouble. Why do yea need her?"

Shego rolled her eye "My boss wants her, something about needing her blood which is some sort of acid. But as for trouble," she held her gloved hand and it flared to life as some sort of green plasma like aura appeared around it. "I can do trouble."

A big man sat down next to her as a new glass was place in front that was literally on fire. He grinned next to her, "hey hot cheeks, think you can handle someone as hot as me?"

Shego gave him an annoyed look before she picked up her glass. She shot it down and flipped the bird at the man. With her finger aflame and spat the drink out. The flaming drink blazed to life even more and covered the man. He screamed in pain before Shego grabbed the back of his head and slammed it faced down on the bar.

"How's 'bout you learn to handle your own drinks before you starting flirting, and I don't bed anyone that can't give me a good brawl!" Shego said as the man dropped to the floor.

"Well, I suppose that means you're up for a threesome, Shego. I'm here to claim that bounty." Kim said standing up and turned to her pray, letting Shego get a good look at her.

"Well, what do you know? I get sent to get a Xeno-whatever and said one comes waltzing up to me. How's it going to be a threesome with just the two of us princess?" Shego smirked with her hands glowing with that green fire.

"Simple, my partner in bounty-hunting joins, making a nice threesome where we're all satisfied." Kim retorted with her tail ready to go. Ron was just darting his eyes back and forth between the dirty conversations.

"And I'm guessing I don't get a say in it." He said as he readied his fighting stance and was ready to fight as well.

"What? You think the pussy cat's going give me a good fight?"

"Never know until you try" Kim said and lunged forward, but Shego dodged, only to get a palm strike from Ron straight in the chest.

Shego staggered back before regaining her balance and said, "Okay so the kitty knows a few moves. Well if you both can keep this up then I think we have ourselves a party. And the Main Girl knows how to throw a party."

She lunged at Ron who was closest and he ducked under her swing. He however was kicked in the chest and crashed into a table. Kim pounced at Shego and knocked her back. Shego held Kim's wrist to keep the claws away. Kim stabbed with her tail at Shego, who moved her head to avoid it. The grin never left her face as she pulled Kim close, "Well at least someone knows when not to pull her punches. You and I can get along princess."

Shego flipped Kim over her and Kim crashed into a table and ruined a game of cards. As Kim got up with a growl one of the players got angry and stabbed her tail with a knife, "Listen here bitch; no one ruins my game so you better pay up in blood."

Kim ignored him as she punched him away as moved towards Shego. Shego saw the knife still imbedded in the tail before it fell with the end all melted off. Shego grinned, "So the boss wasn't pulling my leg. So let's see how bad that blood of yours really is."

Shego then turned as she blocked a hit from Ron and swung at him but the teen dodged it. Kim hissed before she moved on all fours and pounced at Shego once again as the two fought and rolled on the floor. Kim's tail moved around as some blood splashed on the floor and some chairs quickly melting them. Rufus had to duck under a splash of blood as his table was now melting, "Kim! Control yourself, your blood can hurt someone here!"

Shego found an opening and head butted Kim before she reached out and grabbed Kim's tail. With her powers up and closing the stab wound from before she spun Kim around and sent her flying, "man you two are fun to fight with. I just might take that threesome offer after all." She paused as she waved her hand showing that even with her powers going the blood brunt her gloves and slightly stun. "Man that stuff is something. Not much and go through my powers. Show me what you got princess."

Ron glanced at Kim as she got to her feet and saw her eyes were nothing but small slits and knew she was starting to give into her instincts. She hissed again before she sped at Shego, zipping in between some of the other members of the saloon as a full blown brawl was breaking out. Shego spread her legs ready to catch Kim but Ron got behind her and pinned her arms to the side. Before she could get free Kim jumped up and knocked both of them down.

"KP, calm down!" Ron shouted as Kim was ready for the kill, but Ron's voice got to her as she started to snap out of it.

"What the hell you stopping her for?"

"Trust me, when Xenovians go berserk, they're almost no better than Xenomorphs." Ron answered Shego's question, as Kim whacked him with the flat side of her tail, even if it was just a light rap on the head.

"We are not the same as those monsters! At least we don't have a parasitic reproductive cycle that kills people, but thanks for snapping me out. Any more damage on this particular bounty means we can kiss that 80 Million Gella goodbye." Kim said with Shego still caught between the two.

"You know, when I said I might take you up on the threesome, I didn't mean have an exhibition." Shego commented, and Ron did notice that Shego's boobs were pressing up against him.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" Kim kept her tail barb pointed at Shego, as the three got up, also making sure that the growing blush was unseen.

However Shego did noticed it as she smirked. "Someone interested," she teased getting Kim to hiss at her with the tail back into her face but that did not wipe the smirk off her face.

"Knock it off before I find a reason to stab you anywhere," Kim warned Shego not noticing someone behind her.

It was only did a chair get smashed into her back did she noticed one of the brawlers was behind her. She did not seem faze by the attack but she did turn her attention to the large alien behind her. With her temper still riled up and needed something to take the edge off Kim decided to take her anger out of the brawlers around her starting with the guy that started it with her. Ron and Rufus winced as Kim pounced on the alien behind her as she started to fight him before moving to the next one with ease. Shego laughed seeing the Xenovian attack several guys at once and knocking them around like they were half her size. She glanced at Ron with a smirk "she so want me."

Ron sighed while Rufus rubbed his temples knowing this would be a headache and a half. But both felt it would be better if she got rid of her anger now than when they were trying to transport Shego. Rufus glanced at the heavy metal cuffs he placed on Shego that covered her hands and wrist so she could not use her powers on them. They looked fine but as he turned back to the fight ahead he did not see the slight red glow near the front that started to form.

Kim sighed in relief when she brushed herself off with a few scraps and sallow cuts but nothing too back. Same can't be said for the other aliens around her, who were all on the ground moaning or hissing in pain. She would have felt bad if they hadn't started it all, even the one poor fool that was not holding his bleeding crouch area. To be fair though he did grab both her breast from behind and she stabbed with her tail. With a grin she turned back to Ron and Rufus with the captured Shego but paused at the scene before her. "What happen?"

Ron and Rufus were on the ground with the slightly melted cuffs between them. It turned out that Shego had manage to melt the cuffs enough to slip a hand free and get herself free. Once free before the boys could stop her she grabbed Rufus and tossed him into the ceiling dazing him as he dropped to the floor before she went low and crouched shot Ron before he could react. Kim stared before she screamed out in fury and made some of the downed fighters to freeze hoping she did not turn her attention to them.

She panted slightly in anger before she pulled Ron and Rufus up, "Great now we lost her."

Ron moaned as he leaning against the bar itself to steady himself. He did not know what was worst, the blow he took or the fact Shego whispered to him if he recovered she was still up for the threesome. Rufus rubbed his bruised head and held a finger up, "Not exactly, I did slip a tracking bug into her coat when I cuffed her. We can still track where she is going."

Kim smirked at that fact as she helped Ron, then a dark aura gathered around her. "It's a good thing, because I'm going to make sure that she knows her place before we hand her to the authorities." Kim said and Ron knew that things were not going to be pretty.

"Buddy, I think we're in trouble." Rufus could only agree with Ron's statement as their Xenovian female friend started using her stroll to track Shego.

(Scene Break)

A blue skinned man with black hair in a ponytail, having some appearance to a mullet, wearing a blue lab coat with a scar on his face paced around in his lair. That was when Shego came in.

"Shego, you're late!" Dr. Drakken, as the man was known fussed at his current lackey for hire, even if he'd never say that to her face for fear of the high bounty of said thief for hire.

"Yeah, yeah, she'll be here. Her little boy-toy tagged me with a tracker, so it shouldn't be too long doc." Shego just shook her head and looked bored at her current employer.

"Yes, once the Xenovian Kim Possible, or whatever her name is, arrives I will then capture her and take samples of her blood. Once I have that, then I can then arm it to my acid firing super drill and break into the gold vault!" Drakken started unveiling his evil plan, and Shego couldn't help but think how similar this guy was to some of the 'bad boys' that tried to pick her up and how they bragged on what they were planning on doing.

"Yeah, and then?" She asked with no real interest, since she was just humoring him and going to take a good amount of that gold to retire and maybe get laid.

"Then I will use that gold to supply my army of minions to take over the world!" Drakken said, until one of his minions, some random guy named Stan looked towards his friend Kenny.

"Uh, didn't the boss get the idea of an Acid-Firing Super Drill from that old movie? The Simp-something?" Kenny just did some mumbling and Stan recognized what he was saying, "Yeah, that's it! The Simpsons! Didn't they already have something like this?"

Shego raised a brow looking at the minions before she gave Drakken a deadpan look, "You seriously stole that from a movie? Anything else you rip off a movie? You planning on building a Death Star too?"

Drakken laughed sheepishly but didn't look Shego in the eyes, "What? No, I would never do anything as silly as that."

Shego rolled her eyes and walked away, wanting to be ready for when Kim and her boys get here. She had a grin on her face telling them she was excited for a fight. Seeing Shego leaving Drakken quickly moved to his desk and rolled up a large blueprint. He moved and place the blueprint into Kenny's arms, "here, hide this somewhere."

Kenny mumbled something and Drakken sighed, "Yes I like the Death Star idea too but Shego would make a big deal out of it and that is a headache I want to avoid."

Kenny mumbled again but turned and left the room. Drakken sighed before he paused hearing a slight sound he never heard of before. He turned when one of the door to the hideout busted open and Ron rolled inside with the Gambol Shroud drawn in gun form and he stood from his roll and pointed it around, "Boo-yeah!"

Rufus slid next to Ron with his own gun in hand. Both pointed the guns at Drakken, who quickly hide behind cover. Drakken peeked around before he cried, "Shego!"

Shego appeared with her hands flaring, "Kitty has finally come out to play? Where's Kimmie? I was looking forward to see how she can stand up to the Main Girl."

Ron grinned at her, "You can say I am both the frontal assault and the distraction."

Shego raised a brow before she spun on her heel and caught the barb end of a tail before it stabbed her in the back. Before she had the chance to toss Kim away from her tail, Kim dropped down from her perch above Shego and grappled with the woman. The two rolled on the ground, with Shego holding Kim's tail in one hand and holding Kim back by pushing her chest with the other. Kim hissed and slashed at Shego with her claws before Shego sent a burst of her power out and sent Kim flying.

Ron and Rufus would have helped but they had to go for cover as the rest of the goons drew their guns and started firing. Ron and Rufus hid behind a metal crate before Rufus checked the opponents' positon with a mirror, "One boogie to the left, 11 O'clock."

Ron peeked out and fired, the laser knocking the gun out of the man's hand before taking cover again. "Another one at 2 O'clock, hiding behind cover. Aim for the self above him.

Ron did so and knocked several other gadgets and metal objects down and covered the man.

"Someone stop her! I need that blood for my Super Drill! And could someone stop the buffoon?!" Drakken shouted wanting someone to restrain Kim.

Ron tilted his head to the side with his ears in curiosity. Did he seriously call him a buffoon? Sure he did things that were silly from time to time, but he was a pretty well-known bounty hunter, even if Kim got more credit because of her name.

"Um, he's actually a well-known bounty hunter, and the drill is something you ripped from the Simpsons Movie, I still don't get how they didn't come out with a second one."

"Shut up Stan, and get that Buffoon! Kenny, you help Shego get her pinned and get the blood sample!" Kenny saluted and tried to help, but Drakken was already getting ready to threaten them. Ron easily tripped up and sidestepped Stan and got right towards Drakken. In a panic, Drakken ran over to his invention and started up the drill.

The two female fighters were still into their fight, barely paying attention to anything around them. Kim grappled with Shego with her tail around the woman's right arm and pulling it back out of reach while Shego had her hand on Kim's chest and pushing the girl back as they fought rolling and shifting positions. Kenny edged over with a special syringe gun in hand. He waited till Kim had her back to him when he stabbed the needle end into part of the tail. The gun went to work quickly and took a nice sample of Kim's blood into the reinforce glass. He backed away as the needle was melted off and cheered as neither Kim nor Shego noticed any of this. He started to run back to Dr. Drakken with the prize in hand. And yet, he got unlucky as he tripped and fell face first into the spinning super drill. It wasn't a pretty sight as the guy immediately was drilled in the face. Making blood and mess everywhere.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Said another minion that had look up to the scene, Kyle, and Stan got mad.

"You bastards!" There was one rule that you never should violate: don't piss off the help.

Ron and Rufus ducked under the returned fire, "Why are they mad at us?" Ron asked. "We didn't kill him." he blinked, "Did Kim get him when we weren't looking?"

Rufus shrugged not really seeing what happen. Kim and Shego had to pause seeing Kenny face getting drilled right next to him. "Dang that's messed up," Shego muttered.

Kim nodded. Sure she seen worst ways to die…a few of the bounties that were splashed with her blood for starters but she could tell it was quite painful. Drakken gasped and ran over to the bloody mess that was his favorite henchmen, "Oh Kenny. You were so youn…you were so brill…you were so evi…You were my friend!"

Both girls gave the guy deadpan looks before Shego sucker punched Kim back, "Don't go soft on me girl!"

Drakken was still crying before he noticed something on the ground next to Kenny's bleeding body. It was a large needle gun the henchmen had used to take some of Kim's blood. He took it and had a determined look, "I shall avenge you Kenny." He then turned as Kim tossed Shego away. "Taste acid she-devil!"

Kim turned at Drakken's shout but saw him splash some of her blood right onto her chest. She looked down surprised as Drakken laughed but paused seeing her top burn off leaving her with only straps. Kim gave him a deadpan look not even trying to cover up, "Seriously? You got me with my own blood? Did you think I would get burn by that? Hello! It's my blood! Why would it affect me?"

Her rant was cut short as Shego blasted her from behind, "he might be stupid but he did make you wide open." She grinned though seeing Kim turn over hissing at her still topless, "The Main Girl would still hit that."

Kim swings her tail low and Shego backed flipped to avoid it. Kim got back up before she tackled Kim again. Drakken frowned looking at the last of Kim's blood. It wasn't much but just enough to finish this fight where he would get more. He ran back to the machine to get his drill running to end this fight. Rufus spotted him and saw he was up to no good.

"Ron!" Rufus got the Miqo'te's attention and pointed to Drakken and the super drill.

Ron saw Drakken and flicked his wrist and the gun became a katana once again. He sped at the drill, dodging small amounts of gun fire every now and again. Ron jumped up and strike as Drakken sat down. The first slash cut the connecting part from the chair to the drill and Drakken fell down. The second and third strike slashed the controls ruining it and the final stab went straight into the machine itself. The machine started to spark and shut down. "That's pretty cool." Ron added as he pulled his sword out and jumped away in case the machine explode.

Drakken fell from the seat of the drill stunned at his creation ruined. In his rage he hit the small control panel he did not noticed was open on his chair and a big red button. Sirens flared sounding like a French ambulance with an automated voice that sounded feminine. **"Thank you for pressing the self-destruct button."**

"Oh..." Kim started knowing that was bad.

"Shit." Shego finished as everyone decided to scram from the evil lair.

"You buffoon! You leaned on the self-destruct button!" Drakken said as Ron managed to slap the cuffs on the villain wannabe as Stan and Kyle managed to escape while Kim and Shego started to race each other.

They kept their eyes on one another before they added some more speed as the place started to go down.

(Scene Change)

The lair blew up with a noticeable explosion and Kim was happy to have a chance to get Shego in cuffs...except that the lady managed to escape as they exit the lair. "Where the hell did Shego go?!" Kim asked as the green lady was nowhere in sight.

"I dunno, but at least got this small fry." Ron was at least a little happy, but Kim cracked her knuckles a bit.

"And I have an outlet for my rage at losing one of my favorite tops." Drakken, who was gagged whimpered at the thought of being sadistically beaten by the Xenovian in front of him, even if she was hot. Too young for him, but still an attractive young lady.

Ron and Rufus winced as she let out her anger on the fool and felt it was better to let it burn out but would stop this before Kim killed the man. Over on a ledge out of their sight but a clear view of the ones below Shego was standing with her arms crossed. He eyed Kim as she beats Drakken with a smirk on her face, "Till next time princess. The Main Girl is always ready for fight and next time I am taking you down." And with that she walked out of view until they met again.

_So what do you all think? Is this good enough to continue or will it burn itself to embers. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Wow this story was really liked and so we manage to get a new chapter for it. Also we decided to change Ron's alien blood to a different cat species so I would not like anyone leaving a review saying how it is different than the last chapter as that is also edited to match.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible nor any of the aliens that may or may not look like some aliens seen in some movies or games or whatever.

Alien Frontier

The North American School of Magicks, one of the country's most valued school in teaching the art of magic. The subject was tricky itself and had a wide range of different specialties one can master. It was early afternoon and one student was walking around campus reading a book. It was not any text books for class but a romantic novel. She was a fair skin girl that looked mostly human with long blond hair. The only thing that shows she was not human were the slightly long and pointed ears and the large wings folded on her back that look much like a dragonfly's. Her name is Tara and she is a young but very bright students here at the academy. However her normal bright and perky mood was not visible as she sighed turning the page so engross in her reading. She was still able to move and avoid hitting anything as she reads but not much else. She was getting to the part where the princess was meeting the hero once again after he disappeared and the princess thought he was dead. _'Is it a bad thing to envy such a princess? She has people who adore her, she fights in what she believes in which is to protect her country and her people. To meet the strange and powerful hero that helped her out and fought the evil Sand Lord to help the princess. And they fact they fall in love even if our hero is also a pirate captain. It is so romantic to see such opposites so such growth and gaining feelings for one another even when they cannot be together.' _She sighed again, _'Some girls get all the luck. What I wouldn't give to be like the princess here. To be able to meet their true love in a daring adventure.'_

Tara turned a corner to head back to her dorm her face still in her book so she did not noticed someone sneaking behind her. She had little time to react as something large grabbed her from behind, one hand covering her mouth and other around her arms and chest. She felt a cloth over her mouth under the hand and as she breathed in to try and scream she felt feint. A few seconds later she slumped over and her book dropped to the ground.

(Scene change)

At the Lazy C ranch Kim was doing several chores with her cousin Joss and some help from Ron and Rufus. They split the list of chores off so they can be done faster. Right now Ron was milking the Miltanks, large bipedal cow like aliens uses for their milk that taste great but also said to help certain aliens and humans to regain energy, Joss was out feeding the cockatrice while Rufus was inside the coop collecting eggs. Kim was tying rope to the large horn like shoulder blades of the Blade Bison to be hoisted up to storage until they get find out what to do with it. Joss glanced at Kim, "Why couldn't you guys bring me for your hunting missions? You two have been getting into all sort of good fights and I've been stuck here."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Joss you know you will not be allowed to get into any big fights until you been trained up a bit more. Nana didn't let me go till I was a little older then you. You get your training in, hunt some big pray then you can get your fights. Plus you still have to be able to learn to control your fighting and bloodlust instincts."

'_Like you can control yours?'_ Ron thought in his head as he recalled plenty of times Kim got too into the fight.

"But Kim, I wanna be just like you and Ron. Fighting bad guys, getting paid and getting la-"

"Finish that sentence and you're getting a whack from the flat end of my tail." Kim said as Ron shook his head at the fact that such a young girl had already gotten interested in sex. Then again, with how things were since the Contact War, it wasn't that uncommon for kids to grow up faster than normal. That's when his scroll beeped and he opened it up.

_Meet me in front of Wade's  
-Bonnie  
_  
"Hey Kim. I think Bonnie wants us for something." Ron said and that gave the Xenovian red head a feeling of dislike.

"Ugh, what does Bonnie want now? I know it's not a frenzy day for her." Kim said, remembering Asmodean physiology was strange and sexual.

"Dunno, but I'm going to meet up here when I'm done here." Ron said as he started back to his work. Kim just gave a sour look real quick.

_'Something's up. Bonnie doesn't call for us outside her frenzy days unless it is something important. I better come along to make sure it is nothing bad.'_ Kim thought as she also went to finish her chores. Joss just let everything go over her head, thinking of how she can be tough enough to go fighting with them.

(Scene Break)

Ron and Kim rode up towards Wade's on a yellow ostrich horse, a large alien bird that shaped an looked like an over grown ostrich with larger beaks and feet but had the strength and speed to out match an horse. Bonnie was waiting outside.

"Good you're here. I just got a scroll text from friend's parents and they need help." Bonnie said as she noticed Ron and figured Kim would be nearby.

"What's the sitch," Kim asked as she jumped down from her perch. A bounty hunter she may be but she and Ron were never one to abandon someone asking for help.

"It's my friend Tara. She is a student at the North American School of Magicks. But the problem is she's missing."

"Missing? Ron asked, "Are they sure?"

Bonnie nodded, "Tara contacts her parents almost every night. After they haven't heard from her on the second day they flew over there and found that her dorm room hasn't been slept in for a while and she has not been to any classes all day. I know Tara and something is not right. She would never miss a class nor would she ever make her folks worry like this."

Kim frowned thinking. She remember Tara as she visited the town several times even as she was studying for her school. The girl was always so cheerful and happy, though given her species that was not hard to understand. The point was Kim could understand this was serious and she knew they could not mess this up. Ron had a determined looked as he unknowingly, or knowingly as he was sure Kim felt the same, had the same thought. Ron said, "Don't worry Bonnie we'll find her."

"We'll have to start at the school first," Kim said, "That is will our best chance to finding a lead to where Tara was taken too."

"And I'm coming too! Tara's a close friend and if she's in trouble, then I want to help out!" Bonnie spoke up as she already had an ostrich horse ready for travel. Even if she could fly, it was still tiring, and an alternate means of transportation was needed.

"Uh, no. Ron and I can handle this sitch, and we don't really need you. Ron's pretty good at tracking, with Rufus' help. I've got natural weapons and acidic blood, in addition to many different forms of kung-fu, both Earth based and off-world styles. Ron's pretty much a ninja with some knowledge of Ninpo, and he's armed." Kim decided to argue, and Ron wanted to speak up that Bonnie could be a decent fighter. But before he could, Wade came out of the shop with a weapon in hand.

"Alright, the Myrtenaster is ready to go Bonnie. One multi-action spell rapier, equipped with six pockets for powdered magic crystal for easier spell casting, and a good balance for slashing and thrusting. But why did you need this for?" Wade said as Kim's eyes widened at the beautiful white fencing sword.

"Ballet, and fencing with a bit of self-study magic, and that's why you can't stop me from going."

"She's got you there KP." Ron added to Bonnie's comment as she gave a few experimental swings and loaded a few powdered crystal dust rounds into the six slots of Myrtenaster and turning to Wade. "Excellent craftsmanship. A good reason why Ron has a good eye on choosing weapons crafters."

Wade rubbed his head at the praise a bit. "Thanks. I still got orders to fill, and I have to order some things from Josh for the next project." Wade went back inside as Kim just went slack-jawed at the waitress.

"You coming or what?" Ron snapped Kim out of her funk when Bonnie asked that question. There was no need to ask where she got the money, but it still irked her that it wasn't just her and Ron.

(Scene Break)

"So, we start her at her dorm?" Ron asked as he looked and sniffed to find anything wrong. The three looked around as Bonnie checked around.

"Yeah. Tara was pretty organized about her stuff, but it doesn't seem like struggle. Everything is still arranged, including her books by genre." Bonnie said as she picked up a book called 'Ninjas of Love', and didn't think her friend was into 'that' kind of book.

Kim walked next to Bonnie not seeing the book in the half Asmodean's hand. She scanned the book shelf when she noticed something, "There's one missing."

"Really?" Bonnie asked putting the book she had back.

Kim nodded as she ran a finger down a roll of book and stopped at a gap in the shelf, "all the books are organized and tightly pack so they would not fall over when one is taken out. There's one missing here. She might have been holding it when she was taken. I doubt the kidnappers would take it with them."

"And how will that help us?" Bonnie asked crossing her arms.

"Because it can lead us to where she was taken from," Kim explained, "If we find where she was taken, we can find a lead to where she could have gone."

"A lost book on campus is a bit of a stretch," Rufus added frowning at this idea.

"It is the only lead we have right now. Ron, you check out if someone turned in a lost book a few days ago," she glanced at the books beside the missing one, "looks like an adventure romance novel. Rufus will talk to security and see if they have any footage of Tara. I doubt they would have her kidnapping since it was not reported yet and no one else is looking for her. No doubt the kidnappers attacked from a blind spot. See if you can narrow down a location we can look in. Bonnie and I will check around campus to see if that book is still lying around. We'll also ask some students if they've seen anything."

Ron and Rufus nodded before heading out the door. Kim followed with Bonnie stopping her a second, "it's been a long time since we actually work together on anything alone. Any reason for that?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Don't over think it Bonnie. I'm simply making sure we find Tara."

"Yes and we could have all spilt up for different jobs but you made it so we were working together."

Kim pushed her shoulder free and walked ahead with Bonnie following, "Maybe I am trying to make sure you keep yourself from sneaking off later."

Bonnie scoffed, "yeah right. I can control myself just fine. You on the other hand."

Kim scowled and turned to glare at Bonnie, "I can control my instincts just fine thank you. I am not going to attack anyone on campus."

Bonnie scoffed, "Not what I am talking about. You think you can control you blood thirsty instincts but what about all your instincts."

Kim paused glancing at Bonnie over her shoulder, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Bonnie moved forward till she was in front of Kim and glared up at her. "Don't try and deny it Kim. Out of all the instincts there are you cannot hide these from me. We use to be friends. We use to be able to tell each other everything. But that all changed when you started to hide."

Kim scowled but pushed her way past Bonnie, "Let's focus on finding Tara."

Bonnie followed her but said, "We are not done with this Kim."

(Scene change)

Kim and Bonnie walked along the different path ways of the campus. A few students they talked to only recall Tara in class but not much else. They were checking places where they were blind spot from camera and also waiting for Ron and Rufus to get back.

"So far, nothing." Kim said as Bonnie couldn't help but think that something was off. There should be something that they could say, anything, so how did the kidnappers get away?

"I think I got something." Ron popped up and spooking Bonnie a bit.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Bonnie had jumped a bit and then calmed herself, before looking back at the Sun Seeker Miqo'te, "Wait, you found something? What is it?" That was when he took out a book, a story about a pirate and a princess of a desert nation.

"This was found near her dorm. So I figured I'd asked around and sure enough, a student had mentioned that an Orc, Tauren, and Troll had run off with a strange package. No one thought to report it, because some of the students get weird deliveries for random experiments." Rufus came up as soon as Ron finished. That's when they thought about what those three species would want with the Sylvian girl? Just as they started to ponder, Bonnie's scroll rang.

"Hello? Really? Look I understand. Calm down ma'am, and I'm sure we can get find her. You still have the message? On scroll? Good, we might be able to find from that. We'll make sure Tara's alright, she is one of my closest friends. Thanks, bye." Bonnie pressed end, and closed the scroll, before placing it in her pocket, "Looks like there was a kidnapping, and the kidnappers have demanded a ransom. The message was sent by scroll, so Ron and Rufus will have to track it."

(Scene change)

The central Mega Rail Train station was packed and busy as usual. Alien species and human of all shapes and sizes were leaving or boarding trains, buying tickets or just trying to get somewhere. Bonnie looked up from the book she was pretending to read half the time, Ninja of Love, glancing around the station. Rufus was in a line talking on his scroll though no one was on the other line as he looked around without much noticed. Ron was sitting on a bench not far from her, his body slumped slightly and a hat covering his head with the shadow blocking his eyes from view so no one noticed as he was alert. Kim could not be seen at all but she was sticking to the shadows and her species were natural at hiding in darkness. Time went by and they all noticed Tara's father walking into view. He was a tall Sylvian with wings just like his daughter though his hair was a light brown. He walked carrying a briefcase which held the ransom money. He kept walking making no sigh of paying attention to those watching him but they could tell he was nervous. He then sat at the bench he was instructed to go. They was one figured but he was hidden by a large old fashion newspaper. While very uncommon old fashion newspaper could still be found even if it was an odd sight.

Tara's father paid him no mind as he sat down and waited. He was very nervous as he looked around. Ron held his breath hoping whoever was watching did not find this odd. Tara's father then place the briefcase on the ground flat on its side before he slid it under the bench with his feet. Tara's father waited a few more minutes before he got up and left the bench and headed for the exit. The group waited until movement by the bench happen. The man lowered his paper showing it was an orc. The orc looked around before he reached down and pulled the briefcase out. The orc then got up and started to walk away.

The group moved slowly keeping the orc in sight. They knew they needed to follow the orc in order to find Tara.

(Scene Change)

They followed the Orc man to his hideout and they found two other guys, a blue furred male with a large nose and tusk-like canines, a troll, and a man that looked like a Minotaur brought to life, a Tauren.

"I got the money." The Orc man said as the Troll man sighed a bit.

"That's good. Now we can let the girl go. Da spirits say that dis been a bad idea from da start." The troll spoke in a Jamaican accent as the Tauren also snorted before speaking.

"I agree. This was a bad idea to begin with, and the Earth Mother would not be happy. I shall go return the girl to her herd." The tauren said, but the Orc stopped him.

"Look, I know you have your thoughts on it, but what did those miserable Alfheimians do for you? Your people are hunted because of your fierceness, and very few want to understand the way of the Orc."

"Let's not get in'nother debate ya? Just get da girl home and we be feeding ourselves." The Troll suggested, but they didn't know that they were being spied upon as the Orc just looked at the two.

"You're turning down for a huge cash, consistent cash payout for a feeling!? Do you want to be slaves!?" The Orc said, and it eventually started getting into an argument.

(Scene Break)

"Sounds like dissension among the ranks." Rufus said as Ron got ready to sneak in to rescue the Sylvian girl. The plan was simple: Step 1) Let the kidnappers think they're in command and to keep an eye on the drop. Step 2) Follow kidnapper to hideout. Step 3) Activate the communications device and spy on them. Step 4) Ron sneaks around and secures Tara, and then escape with her. Step 5) Kim sneaks in and steals back the ransom money. Step 6) Turn the kidnappers in to the police. Six steps, and Tara is safe...as long as the plan survives contact.

"Makes things a lot easier for us." Bonnie added with her hand on her weapon ready.

Kim scoffed but she started to scale the wall to get a better vantage point before the fight starts, "When we get in there they will forget it and focus on us. Just don't get in my way."

Rufus shook his head as he got his gun ready. He would help distract the trio while Ron goes for Tara. While Kim was better sneaking pass almost anyone especially in the dark she wanted to fight the three. Ron was next best choice for this course of action. Rufus said to Bonnie, "The troll is resistant to elemental attacks and spells such as fire and ice so he might be harder for you Bonnie. I don't doubt you but I rather we not have a hard time here. Kim will no doubt take the Tauren for their great strength so we can double team the troll first so we can take the orc."

Bonnie thought it over knowing either one of them can take the orc but agreed with Rufus was wanting this to be done so we can get Tara. "Fine, try and not kill everyone Kim."

Kim said nothing as she and Ron went to the shadows, though Kim did make a rube gesture, (At least Rufus thought it was as he could not tell) with her tail. Bonnie scoffed, "She wishes."

Rufus sighed wondering if others of his species had to deal with this. He loved his friends but they can be a handful at times.

(Scene change)

The Tauren grunts as they kept arguing, "Enough! We have the money, let us return the girl and we may move on from here!"

His comrades made a move to argue but the Tauren's ears twitched slightly as he heard a hissing noise. He suddenly turned and grabbed behind him as Kim jumped at him from the dark. He roared as he tossed Kim away from him. Kim flipped and landed on all fours as she positioned her tail for attack. The Tauren grunts but was ready as he grabbed his axe sitting up next to him. He roared again as he slammed his weapon down at Kim but the Xenovian dodged it. The troll and orc were shocked at this before they got up to help. But a roll of ice travels along the ground and caught the orc's feet, incasing them in ice. "What the!"

The troll turned and was tackled by Rufus. Bonnie came right behind him with her sword ready but the troll manage to dodge the strike of her weapon and knocked Rufus off of him. "No idea how ya found us man but ya won't get da best of us."

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked sarcastically as she readied to enchant Myrtenaster with the power of lightning and rush in, it would increase her thrusting power and range because of Lightning being a straightforward element, and a fast one too.

(Scene Break)

While Kim, Bonnie, and Rufus were dealing with the main bandits. Ron snuck around the poor excuse for a hideout. Gambol Shroud was on his back, and he took an occasional sniff to make sure that there was no one else around but him. He then caught a scent, and it was definitely female but faint. He couldn't properly track things by scent alone, since he wasn't a canine race, but he could at least get a general vibe of the direction and individual. The scent definitely had higher levels of estrogen, indicating female, or a species that could change its gender at whim. He followed the general direction of the scent and opened a door.

"Hello? Who's there?" Tara asked as Ron walked in.

"My name's Ron, and I'm here to rescue you." Tara was surprised that someone had come for her, and not just her parents or someone to let her go. She was friendly with her classmates sure, but not many of them were considered really friends. Ron quickly untied her, by slashing the ropes that held her to the chair, and started to lead her out. She couldn't help but blush as he was being as gentle as possible.

(Scene Break)

The Orc managed to break free of Bonnie's icy bonds, but she was no slouch, years of ballet, fencing, and self-taught magic kept the Asmodean hybrid from being man-handled by the green skinned Uruk-hi look-alike. The troll attempted to add some fire with his chakrams, but she was able to deflect with some magic, a brief protection spell. Bonnie flipped in the air to avoid a strike from the chakrams from the troll. But he waited with the other ready to hit her when she lands. However Bonnie wasn't going to give him a chance. As she flipped in the air a magic circle like seal appeared in the air. Bonnie's feet landed on the circle and she was able to push herself off of it and avoided the new swing from the troll that would have hit her if she landed. Another circle appeared above her as she flipped herself up and pushed off the new circle right at the stunned troll. The troll had no time to reach when Bonnie landed with both her feet right into the troll's face. Her flipped off the troll and got some distance. The troll staggered slightly but got himself steady again. As he did this the guard part of Bonnie's weapon shifted still a new setting was picked and the bladed started to spark.

The troll growled before he charged at Bonnie, his chakrams spinning in his hands with flames around them. With the lightning element added she was faster. In a flash she was behind the troll with sparks faded from view. The troll groaned as sparks danced around his body and a cut across his side. He dropped his weapons before falling to the floor.

Kim jumped over another swing from the Tauren's axe and slid into the shadows again. The Tauren grunt getting more agitated as more wounds started to sting around his body. Her claws and tail manage to get him a few time though he manage to hit her with the flat side of his axe and knocked her back once. His ears twitched and swing his axe to the side and cut a stone flying at him in half. He was surprised however when he saw Kim coming at him behind the cover of the stone. They collided with Kim wrapping her tail around the axe handle and arms while the Tauren grabbed her front and held her back. Both were at a stalemate; Kim keeping him from using his axe properly and Kim could not get close enough to hurt him. He took a step forward trying to gain control. Seeing how close they were to the cave wall he charged forward hoping to slam Kim into the wall. Kim noticed this as she pulled her tail free for a second and before he could us his axe, stabbed his right leg.

The Tauren roared in pain before he staggered and Kim was able to plant her feet to the Tauren's chest and free herself. Moving quickly Kim jumped up and got onto the Tauren's back. He cried out as he tried to reach her but Kim placed herself out of reach. Her tail shot forward and wrapped around his face and covered his eyes. He roared again shook his whole body and grabbed the tail and attempted to pull it off. Kim however slashes at the hands to keep them from doing her job. The Tauren finally had enough and charged forward to slam into the wall and knock Kim off. Kim however counted on this and used her free hands and grabbed his horns. With a tug she moved the horns so the Tauren was tilting his head. This caused him to change direction so he was missing the way and headed back to the cave entrance.

Rufus used his smaller size and quick foot work to avoid the Orc's weapons as he swung at him. Rufus noticed that Bonnie was charging up for another attack and was simply stalling. But before Bonnie could even attack when she was ready the Tauren charged and slammed into the orc. The orc was sent flying and he slammed into the cave wall, where he slid down to the floor.

"Hey that was mine!" Bonnie cried at Kim.

Kim ignored her seeing her job was done. She freed her tail before she tripped the Tauren up by stabbing the back of both his legs. The Tauren started to fall but Kim added her weight to the head so he slammed face first into the stone floor. The Tauren groaned but was unable to get up.

The Orc was unconscious as well, since it was knocked out by the rampaging Tauren. That was when the Troll was looking around and then bowed quickly on the floor.

"Look mon, I didn't wanna kidnap da girl in the first place." He said with a truly apologetic voice and Bonnie just looked at him, before it added, "It was the Orc's idea in da first place."

Bonnie glared, "You kidnapped by friend. Give me a reason why I should not leave you and your buddies bleeding in this cave?"

"Bonnie?" a voice asked and everyone turned to see Ron walk into view with Tara. Said girl squealed and ran over and hugged Bonnie tightly, "Oh I can't believe you help save me!"

"No big," Bonnie said calmly rubbing Tara's head but also shot a smirk at an annoyed Kim. Bonnie pulled Tara at arm's length and examined her, "Are you hurt? Did those idiots do anything to you?"

Tara shook her head, "No, all they did when I woke up was stay in that locked room tied up. One of them did come in to check on me and feed me."

"See, da girl is fine," the troll said "We never intended to hurt her."

Bonnie glared at him, "You shut it before I give you a reason to scream."

Tara frowned, "Bonnie, it's okay. You guys rescued me so there is no more reason to fight."

Ron nodded, "That's right, we got the money, Tara is safe and we can bring these aliens to the police for kidnapping."

Kim looked at the three aliens responsible, "We can get a ride to drag all of them away but first we need to contact Tara's parents and tell them she is safe."

Bonnie got her scroll to send the message while Ron pulled something out of his bag, "Oh I almost forgot, here." He gave Tara the book she was reading before she was kidnapped, "You must have been reading it before everything. I thought you would like it back."

Tara smiled shyly as she took the book with a blush that she tried to hide. Bonnie however saw and had a smile on her face. She figured her friend was falling for Ron and she was going to help the two along as they seem cute together. As long as she is not cut out of help on her frenzy days.

_So what do you all think? Is this good enough to continue or will it burn itself to embers. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review. And now for all those that wish to learn/know of the aliens used in this story. Here's Clank's Corner;_

Clank stood on top of a desk with a Professor's cap on his head. "Greeting and welcome to Clank's Corner. Here we shall learn of different aliens species, a brief history and several of their traits and know members of this species. Let's begin shall we?"

The vent on his chest opens up and a screen comes out before expanding and a image of an alien appeared.

**Accessing Profile: Xenovian **

**Despite looking like a human hybrid, Xenovians are not a human mix alien in a normal sense. Little is known about their origins though they are closely related to the deadly alien Xenomorphs. While not as deadly in a sense Xenovians are much more intelligent and able to use technology with ease and less driven by instinct. Unlike the Xenomorphs with their complicated reproduction cycle Xenovians are able to breed easily with full working reproduction organs.**

**While not having their full instincts Xenovians are still able to defend themselves and fight with ease. The small patches of black armor endoskeleton is used to block blunt damaging blows and their unique skeletal structure makes them light and flexible. They are also armed with fast claws on all hands and feet and a long strong tail with a barb at the end. The tail with twice the length of their body the tail allows a long range for attacks. Though their deadliest attribute is also their greatest defends. The blood of a Xenovian is a deadly acid when expose to the open air. While only having half the strength of the acid blood of a Xenomorph, a Xenovian's blood is strong enough to melt most metals, stone, wood and even armor and flesh. One of the reasons why Xenovians don't wear armor when fighting. The blood is deadly to almost all species only the Xenomorphs and Xenovians are completely immune to the acid blood. Both species can be splash by each other's blood and be completely unaffected (though any cloths a Xenovians may be wearing will be destroyed.)**

**The tail is one of the Xenovians most valued tools in not just fighting. With amazing reach and flexibility the tail is use for a number of purposes. The tail can be used to not only fight but trip, grab and hold objects; allowing the Xenovian to use the tail much like a third arm in most everyday life. It is not a strange sight to see a Xenovian carrying objects through a market and most females often use their tail to securely hold their children when they are infants and toddlers. Xenovians can able to move and climb on multiple surfaces with ease and blend into darkness and shadows with and near invisible to almost all kinds of sight and scanners.**

**While more peaceful then the Xenomorphs and intelligent, Xenovians can still be proven to be driven by their instincts. All Xenovians are capable of fighting when reaching at least puberty and they also drive for a strong fight. Most Xenovians are always looking for the next big fight and have a form of bloodlust when fighting. In combat some Xenovians can give into their bloodlust and instincts to fight in a manner close to a Xenomorph. **

**Overall the Xenovian can be a deadly foe and would suggest great caution when fighting one.**

**Known Xenovians;**

**Nana Possible: full**

**James Possible: full**

**Slim Possible: full**

**Anne Possible: full**

**Kim Possible: full**

**Joss Possible: full**

**Marsh "Black Heart" Teach: full**


	4. Chapter 4

Well another chapter to this story and more of the world they live in. we shall learn and see several other characters and how they changed. And a small development between Ron, Bonnie and Kim and some of the life style they have in this world.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible nor any of the aliens that may or may not look like some aliens seen in some movies or games or whatever.

Alien Frontier

It was another sunny day in Middleton Colorado, and another day in which Ron woke up with a stretch. He wasn't alone, but this time it was Kim in the bed next to him. "Morning Ron." She said as she stretched out from the night's activities. A few days after saving Tara from her kidnappers, Kim invited Ron over (who he was hiding from his mother again) and took him to her bed where they spent the night hardly sleeping. While neither are in a relationship with each other they were close friend that had some benefits on the side when they were in need of it. It was actually a common practice in this day of age but there are plenty of times when that leads to the friends becoming real couples and starting families.

The two stretched out, in eerily similar cat-like manner in unison, as they truly woke up. "Morning KP. It's another day, and that means looking for bounties." Ron said to his partner in bed.

Kim smirked before she got up and headed to the bathroom to shower not even pausing to cover up at all. Ron soon followed her, in a quicker manner as he didn't have Kim's lack of modesty, before joining her in the bathroom. Neither one said anything as they did their normal routine and took their separate showers before they headed downstairs for the usual breakfast at the Possible ranch. It was just another day in their lives.

(Scene Break)

"Man, my mom really needs to lay off. I'm not a kitten anymore." Ron commented to Kim as they made their way to the mall, which ironically survived as a market place like it was intended to be, but it also acted as a town of sorts.

"She's a simple worried mother," Rufus stated simply, "Most mammal species are like that. My mother always was always protective of me when I was a youngling."

"But she let you leave the nest," Ron reminded him, "My mother will most likely never want me to leave."

Kim chuckled at their antics knowing she couldn't add much since her species had different standards once they reach a certain age. Rufus sent Ron as they neared the doors to the mall/town. "I told you, it's not a nest…it was a borrow."

They entered through the sliding doors to see the hustle and bustle of the other people going about their day. In another place and time, the mall would have had nothing but stores for shoppers. However here the mall only half of the spaces were stores while other were rented out as homes or places to stay the night. Different stores to sell alien goods or have a hot cooked meal. Several stores were for weapon repairs, buying material for travel and some were used for other needs. Kim and Ron barely glanced as they pass one large store call Victoria Secret which was a brothel. The front windows had two workers either dancing or giving people a show for a customer that liked being watched. The pair however made their way to a store owned by their friend they haven't seen in a while.

The sign said Club Banana and inside was a wide arrange of clothes, some that can withstand the travel through the world and some for comfort and some for private means. As soon as they entered they were greeted with a loud cry, "Hey girl! Hey boys! 'bout time you two visit me."

A dark skin asmodian walked over and pull the two into a hug. She wore high fashion style clothes that showed off her looks with an open back for her wings, a hole for her tale and hugged her figure. "it's been too long." Monique said before she paused and took a deep breath through her nose taking in their scents or more importantly… "Someone gotten lucky."

Ron a rubbed the back of his head and chuckled while Kim looked away slightly. "No big, just needed to get the edge off I've been feeling lately."

"And you two didn't invite me?" Monique asked in a fake hurt tone, "You know I would have been happy to help you both and I don't charge like some other asmondians I know."

"So anything new in the shop?" Kim asked quickly to change the subject.

Monique just smiled knowing her friend's issue but allowed the subject to be changed, "We got several not material and lines. Got a fresh order of widow-makers' silk so plenty of strong but comfortable clothes for all sorts of jobs. Even got some new leather hide jackets for traveling to help keep the elements off." She glanced at Rufus, "Finally going to get something to wear besides that armor?"

Rufus scowled and crossed his arms, "My armor is enough. Besides I prefer to be naked anyways."

Kim was examining the silk bikini top not much different than her own she had now but Kim loved the feel of it, "this is nice. Maybe a few of these for our bounty hunter missions. They might last longer then." Kim quickly took off her top, not caring if Monique, Ron or even anyone sees, and tries on the new silk on.

"As long as you don't get your blood on it," Ron reminded with a teasing smirk. Ron himself looked over one of the tan long leather duster jackets and puts it on. "What'd you think girls? Do I pull it off?"

"I like it better off," Bonnie stated as she entered the shop before glancing at Monique and Kim "Same goes for you two."

Monique giggled amused while Kim frowned. "What brings you here Bonnie?"

"An errand from mom, and the fact that Club Banana is the best clothing store for miles around." Bonnie added as she also started looking around some clothes for a bit, and liked the few bikini tops for going swimming, it was a good thing there were still places to swim and hang out for teens.

"So, did your mom send you here for something?" Ron asked as he put the coat back on the rack.

"Good question, or is it something else?" Rufus added knowing that Madam Rockwaller may run a strange business to him but she did provide jobs for them every now and again.

"Actually, it's to get Kim, Rufus and Ron. She's got a job for you three, so I decided to look around while, and give the details." Bonnie then took out a scroll and showed them pictures of two individuals. One was a green haired skinny man with thick glasses that looked like a teacher, but the other was older, portly, and had an old-fashion hairstyle that looked like it belonged in the age of old-fashioned non-folding blunderbuss rifles and had a bit of a belly.

"And these two are worth how much?" Kim asked, acknowledging that they didn't look like the criminal types.

"Legally, zilch, but they stayed the night, no girls, at the place. They took off without paying a single gella."

Ron whistled, "Man they must have some brass balls. You can't get away with not paying Madam Rockwaller for her business." He then blinked as though accrued "Well most of the time."

Kim knew what he meant and scowled while Bonnie grins cheekily as did Monique. "So we have to bring back these two so they can pay your mother. Seems simple enough. Do you have any leads?"

Bonnie sighed, "I know they were only stopping for the night because the shorter one had to wait for his weapon to be repaired and then they were heading off again. From the sound of it he is a big game hunter."

"Well Zita is the best person when it comes to weapon repairs," Ron pointed out, "And second only to Wade when it comes to making weapons."

"Even if she wasn't the one to repair the weapon she will no doubt have an idea who did," Kim added agreeing with Ron. "We'll check with her."

"You got to pay for the top or give it back KP," Monique reminded her. "You too Ron."

Kim looked down at the top she was wearing and frowned debating if she should buy it or not. Finally, she sighed and went to pay for it. Bonnie smirked, finding it very amusing. Though she did approve and thought that both Kim and Ron looked great in the new clothes.

(scene change)

The four walked inside a large store that severed as a weapon shop. There was the loud clanging of a hammer on metal and in the back stood a talk tan skin woman with dark hair tied up working on a red hot sword. The thing that really stuck out with her was the fact she had three sets of arms for a total of six. Two arms were holding the end of the sword, two were pounding the sword into shape with two heavy hammers while the last two were used two other tools on the sword. Happy with the shape the woman known as a Asurian, lifted up the sword and plunged in into a metal container of oil. The woman then noticed the group, "Hey Ron, hey Kim, hey Rufus."

The three greeted back before Kim walked up to the Asurian, "Hey Zita did you get a customer that looked like this?"

Zita raised a brow and looked at the image Bonnie showed up, "Yeah he came yesterday and had me repair his blunder bust as the two axe blades had broken off. It was an easy fix so it only took a day to do. He gotten it back this morning."

"Did he pay you?" Bonnie asked.

"I do half now and then half later when I completed the weapon," Zita explained. "Did something happen?"

"He didn't paid mom for him and his friend to spend the night at her place," Bonnie said "We're looking for them."

Zita raised a brow before she thought back to this morning, "Well he was happy to get his weapon back as he said he had to go on a big hunt. He then paid and left my shop with the other guy you showed me."

"Do you have any idea where they were heading?" Ron asked.

Zit rubbed her chin "I think I overheard the other one said he gotten the supplies need and that they should arrive at their destination on carriage within a few hours. I think they said it was north."

"A few hours north," Rufus repeated thinking it over, "I think there's a small settlement called Java they can be heading too. It is mostly farms, ranches and a trade station there."

"Well we should be able to catch up on ostrich horses," Kim said. "Hopefully from the sounds of it they are after something around there so they shouldn't have left Java yet."

(Scene Break)

The town of Java was definitely short from the mall, or Mall Town as people often stopped by from going from one place to another. Kim, Ron, and Bonnie were making great time with their ostrich-horses as they came to the town itself.

"Alright, now that we're here we can start the search for the two." Kim stated as the job itself probably was more of a favor, but Rockwaller's was still a place to hang out.

"I guess we'll each split up and ask around. Rufus, you're with-"

"Kim/Bonnie" The two girls said at the same time while pointing at the other. The two boys looked confused at the claim.

"I was thinking of hanging with Ron. The two of us are a well-oiled machine." Rufus said as the two boys once again left the girls alone together.

Both girls scowled at the backs of the retreating boys. "So typical of them," Kim muttered starting down a different street.

"Ron just didn't want to embarrass you by saying he wanted to go with me," Bonnie added following along.

Kim snorts, "If he did I don't doubt the two of you would be too busy to even look for our targets."

Bonnie blinked at the jab before she glared at Kim, "Oh you did not just say this. I know this is important to my mother and I won't try have sex with Ron before it is even close to being done. Not that you have room to talk. You think I didn't notice the fact the two of you recently slept together?"

"So what if we did?" Kim asked annoyed with Bonnie already. "You already know we are friends and as friends we sometimes have benefits for our needs."

"And yet you always go at me when I do the same," Bonnie pointed out "The only difference is my species and how much I do it with him. So why are you making it a big deal?"

Kim said nothing, making sure to avoid looking at Bonnie. Bonnie's glare softens before she sighed, "Is it because of what we did years ago? Because you helped me, help each other for the first time and liked it?"

Kim stopped as did Bonnie. Kim just stared ahead determined not to answer. "What we did was a mistake."

"It wasn't," Bonnie said, "Kim we were friends for years. We didn't care if I was half Asmodian or you a full blood Xenovian. Then the first time I was entering my frenzy you helped me out and we both liked it. But afterwards you acted like we were enemies. I know you don't fear or hate sex since you still have your urges. You recently had sex with Ron as proof."

"We shouldn't have done it." Kim muttered.

Bonnie then surprised the girl by pulling her into a hug. Kim stiffens but relax and made no movement to get Bonnie off. Bonnie then said softly "you might have been scared afterwards but what we did wasn't a mistake or wrong. You just have to see it yourself." She pulled out of the hug and started off again, "And when you do I will have no problem with a repeat now that we are older and more experience. We might even have Ron in as well."

Kim stayed in her spot for a moment before she shook her head to clear it and caught up with Bonnie.

(scene change)

Ron and Rufus started first with some of the ranches for the two men. The first didn't know anything but the second actually pointed into his field and Ron spotted two men in the distance. Rufus quickly alerted the girls to meet up with them before the two boys slowly walked towards the two older men so not to startle them. As they got closer they saw the taller man was kneeling before a wounded or perhaps dead livestock while the shorter one with the blunder bust in hand waiting. The taller man finish examining the animal and stood up, "Yes looks like we are looking for one indeed. From the bit wounds and tracks we found this is the work on only one kind of species."

The shorter man nodded but then notice Ron and Rufus, "Well hello there."

The taller man turned and saw them as well "Yes greetings," he said adjusted his glasses. "May we help you with something?"

It was then did Bonnie and Kim finally showed up running towards them. Bonnie pants slightly before she said, "Did the two of you visit a place called Rockwaller's?"

"Indeed we did," the taller one replied, "My friend here was waiting for his weapon to be repaired before we set out to this settlement. My name is Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck and this is my companion and friend Peter Port."

"May I ask why you asked where've we been?" Peter asked.

"You two didn't pay for your night there," Bonnie explained.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken young lady," Peter said, "My friend here did pay for our night at the establishment."

Oobleck however blinked behind his thick glasses and looked at his friend, "Peter I thought you paid for the night."

"No," Peter said slowly "I'm pretty sure you did."

They both looked at each other and muttered "ah-oh," together.

Bonnie face palmed at this while the looked look disbelieved. The two men then turned to them, "My apologies for the confusion but it seems we are both to blame," Dr. Oobleck stated. "I assure you this was not our intentions."

"That's why we're here," Ron explained "To take you two back to pay the money you owe them."

"And we shall come willingly," Peter explained, "However not before we finish our work."

"You see we were hired to take care of a wild beast that has been praying on the livestock of this settlement," Dr. Oobleck explained, "And there were a few close calls but thankfully no one was hurt."

"We can help you out," Kim offered, "if anything to help these people and get our job done."

"Well good news is that my friend has identified our pray."

Dr. Oobleck nodded "Indeed. From the facts we gathered and researched from the scene it has caused damage I can safely say that we are after a chupacabra."

"A what?" Bonnie asked.

"Isn't a chup-a-thingy that monster that lives way down south that eats all the goats?" Ron asked.

"Ron that's just a myth" Kim chided.

"Actually he is not completely wrong," Oobleck stated. "Before the great alien migration and the war that came from it the country that what was used to be known as Mexico had a legendary creature with the same name. after the events of the migrations an alien species in that area has appeared and have thrived there. Somehow this chupacabra made its way far north and had become a threat here."

"Wait, so chupacabras are real?" Kim asked, and the two men nodded their heads. Ron simply held out a hand with the palm open and Kim handed him some gella.

"You actually made a bet that was real?" Bonnie asked, but it was obvious of those witnessing the bet.

"Alright, so we wait for the chupacabra to show up, beat it, and then we go back to Rockwaller's so you can pay your debt. One of the few missions with smart people." Kim said as they waited around for night.

"Indeed, for the chupacabra is a nocturnal being that hunts by night." Oobleck commented, and it made sense. They still had a bit of time before noon, and decided to try and pass the time before the hunt.

(Scene Break)

It was a full moon night, and the group was keeping their eyes and ears out for the chupacabra, and that was done with a game of cards out of boredom. Kim was sneaking around and Bonnie was playing with Rufus and Ron.

"Alright, so far nothing's happened yet." Kim snuck up, surprising Bonnie.

"God damn-it Kim! Try and more some more noise next time," Bonnie said "You're most likely the worst predator out here with how you act."

"It wouldn't be that far off," Rufus muttered knowing that Kim's species were deadly hunters all on their own.

Ron rolled his eyes before he glanced at the field where several animals were grazing or simple standing there. "Hopefully it won't take too long before it shows up. I hate hunting at night."

"What are you complaining about?" Bonnie asked with a deadpan look, "You two can easily see in the dark and have other sense to tell where everything is. I'm practically blind here."

"I can't see in the dark," Rufus reminded her.

"You can find your ways easily with those whiskers and nose," Bonnie countered. "Why can't that stupid thing appear already so we can kill it?"

Before anyone could reply Ron's ears twitched causing him to quickly look out into the field. Kim notice something as well as she crouched on all fours ready to move at moment's notice. Bonnie looked around confused before she notices the animals all had their heads up and alert. Then a dark menacing shape bounds across the field towards the livestock. The new predator caused the animals to flee for their lives. The creature leapt up and pounced down onto a slower goat. The group ran towards their pray as it bit down onto the goat. From their hiding spot Peter and Oobleck were moving as well before Peter raised his weapon, "I got a shot!" he cried before he fired.

The gun went up with a blast and it sped towards the monster. It made contact and knocked the creature over but it got up again and growled at the man. In the moonlight they saw the being known as the chupacabra. The chupacabra was the size of a brown bear with the same shade of scraggily fur, broad shoulder and chest but a smaller waist and back legs. Its arms were long and hinged showing flexibility which ended in large paws with hooked claws and a back single claw no doubt to be used to holding items and pray. It head was smaller their theirs but had a beak like jaw of solid teeth used to snapping and ripping apart pray. The chupacabra's yellow eyes glared at them before it screeched at them in fury.

Kim only responded with a hiss of her own while Ron and Rufus drew their guns and pointed it at the chupacabra while Bonnie got into her stance with her sword. Peter cocked his blunder bust before taking aim again. "It has a thick hide. It barely got a scratch from my shot."

"Not exactly," Oobleck stated examining the beast, and notice how it was favorite more the left side in its stance and how the right upper shoulder had a darker shade on it. "It is slightly wound but now it's on its guard."

The chupacabra screeched again and leapt at the group. The members with guns fired but the beast landed in a crouch and dodge the fire before it sprang up with a swipe of it claws. Bonnie stabbed the ground and sent a trail of ice to catch it but the chupacabra jumped to the side before it dodges another gun shot from Ron. Kim went for the pouch as it lands and the two tumbled and rolled, each other clawing and trying to bite the other. Kim might have acid for blood and would not doubt kill it if it bites her but she wasn't going to let such a powerful jaw anywhere near her body if she can help it.

Oobleck decided that it would be a good idea to give Magic support, and started unleashing a few fireballs using his...thermos? Yes, the man had a thermos that turned into something akin to a mace or magic rod. Once Kim rolled over and pushed the beast off of her did Oobleck get the opening her needed. The end lit up before he started throwing three fireballs, each one hitting the chupacabra right on target.

"That is weirdly cool." Ron commented when he noticed the folding thermos. It was weird, but it still had a slight coolness factor to some degree.

"It is much more convenient so I don't have to worry about not losing my coffee." Oobleck answered and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Bonnie said as they managed to recognize and then dodge the raging chupacabra.

It seems the chupacabra's fur was fire resistance with the flames on the body already put out and barely embers remained. All it did it seems was get it mad. The chupacabra swung at Ron, trying to slice him open with its claws. Ron was never more thankful for his cat reflexes then now when he dodges the first two swipes by sidestepping them before he flipped back to avoid another one aiming for his waist. Before the chupacabra could continue the attack it was forced to jump to the side to avoid a blast from Peter's blunder bust. Ron landed on his feet and used this time to make his weapon transform into its sword form and pulled the sheath blade free. With his two weapons at the ready Ron was able to block the next two attacks before he pushed one of the attacking paw to the side and swung at the chupacabra in a counterattack. The chupacabra didn't expect this and was knocked off balance and fell over.

Bonnie and Oobleck took advantage of this but used their weapons of choice and sent fire at the beast. But they were not aiming at it to do damage seeing it already handle fire attacks but the ground around it, forming a ring of fire, cutting off its escape. It glanced at the ring looking for a way out before it tensed up and jumped up and it looked like it would be able to just leap out of the flames. But Kim anticipate this and when the beast jumped to escape Kim met it in the air with her own jump. The chupacabra was caught off guard at this and Kim used this to throw it down back into the trap.

Peter had his weapon cocked and ready when the beast landed. "Got ya," He muttered before he fired.

The chupacabra turned towards Peter when he fired and screeched as the attack came at him. The group was force to cover their eyes as the flash of the blast hitting adding to the fire making them shoot up for a few seconds. When they were able to look they could see the flames burning, even higher and they were blocking the chupacabra. "Did we get it?" Ron asked.

"I know I hit it that time," Peter stated blowing the smoking barrel of his weapon.

Oobleck however frowned and raised his weapon up before he slowly lowered it, using his abilities to reduce the burning flames. Soon the flames were low enough for them to see inside the ring of fire however their target was not there. "Where'd it go?" Bonnie asked.

"That combo shouldn't have burnt it to ash," Kim said looking around for any sigh of the chupacabra."

Oobleck frowned "We underestimated how adaptable it is. It must've used the force of Peter's attack to push itself out of the ring. We are dealing with a creature that can adapt and learn from both pray and oppressions."

"We still have to find it," Bonnie said.

Rufus searched around the ring before his sense of smell picked something up; blood. "I got blood!"

The group gathered around the naked mole rat. It was hard to see but dark patches can be seen in the glass and Oobleck looked around, "It is heavily injured. It must have retreated while it had the chance."

"How are we going to follow it?" Bonnie asked, "there's not enough blood for a trail for us to follow."

"I can track it," Rufus assured them, "I can follow the scent of the blood now that I got a good enough sample. We should be able to follow it to its den."

"As we do so we must however proceed with extreme caution," Oobleck pointed out, "It is wounded and we will no doubt end up fighting it in its den. It will be extremely aggressive and after learning some of our tactic it won't make it an easy opponent to take down."

(Scene Break)

Rufus was definitely helping out with the tracking, considering Ron needed a flashlight to keep up with everyone.

"Okay, I know you're a cat alien, and that just brings up why you need a flashlight." Bonnie asked as while she had known Ron for years, she never did get much into Alien biology for different species. She was of the Asmodean race, and the only biology she knew for most aliens were the ones meant for getting laid.

"I'm a Sunseeker Miquo'te not a Moonkeeper. There is a difference Bonnie." Ron answered as they continued on. Kim didn't need the flashlight as much, but Bonnie and the rest did. The only reason they were traveling at night was so that they can finish off the chupacabra and be done with it.

"Ah, and that means?"

"Sunseekers, my dear Asmodean, are one of two clans of Miquo'te that exist. Their slit pupils reduce glare from the sun to assist with daytime hunting, and their sister tribe are the Moonkeepers, who prefer the night and eyes are more adapted to it." Oobleck answered before taking a sip from his coffee. At least he explained why Ron needed a flashlight.

"We're close." Rufus said, and getting everyone on alert. Rufus glanced around before he pointed ahead, "There."

Ron shined his light and showed an opening to a cave to everyone. "This must be it," Oobleck said getting his weapon ready.

They slowly entered the cave, Kim climbing the wall and keeping an eye out since she had the best vision in the darkness. Ron shined his light and Oobleck lit the end of his weapon to add extra light. Rufus got an even strong smell of blood as they went deeper, as did Ron. His cat ears twitched hearing growling up ahead. "It's up ahead."

"Most of us won't be able to see much when we get there," Bonnie pointed out, "Not with just you and the Professor here making the only light."

"Doctor," Oobleck corrected, "But we will indeed be at a disadvantage."

"There's a line of moss on patches of the cave wall," Kim whispered to them even if they couldn't see her, "the walls aren't too damp so they can easily catch fire."

Oobleck adjusted his glasses catching her idea. "Just give me a direction and I will take it from there."

"Weapons at the ready," Peter advised "a wounded and cornered animal is the most dangerous kind."

They kept walking slowly until everyone could hear the growled of the chupacabra. Ron's light then shined onto its form and it turned and screeched at them. "Move!" Ron shouted before they dove to the sides just in time as the chupacabra leapt at then.

"Doctor!" Kim cried from the darkness to the right, "fire twenty degrees above you to the left!"

Oobleck followed Kim's instructions and sent a fire ball towards his left. The fire ball splashed as it hit the wall but the moss caught aflame and lite more of the room up as it spreads. Oobleck took this chance and new light to send more fire balls at a few places on the wall and now the end of the cave was lite and they all could see. Fully visible the chupacabra growled at them and they could see how injured it was. Parts of the fur was burn and dark color and it was holding it right arm up and didn't look willing to set it down to the floor. One eye was close and small parts of the face was burned. It screeched at them before he pounced at Rufus. The smaller mammal ducked down and rolled out of danger before he turned and fired a few shots from his gun.

The chupacabra didn't stop however as it quickly attacked Peter next. It was too close to use his gun without endangering himself so he flipped the weapon around and swung the axe end. The chupacabra was hit and sent flying. It recovered and got back up and spotted Bonnie who was closest. Before it could attack Bonnie too the offensive with a fury of short stabs and two slashes. But her hits didn't do much damage as he swung its paw at her and knocked her back. She landed back with a grunts and her weapon clattered a few feet from her. She rubbed her head as Ron cried out, "Bonnie! Look out!"

Bonnie gasped looking up as the chupacabra was in the air coming right at her. Its beak like mouth was open and one paw in the air ready to come down on her. Bonnie stared unable to move and then, as if slow motion, Kim can out from nowhere and collided with the chupacabra in midair causing them both to crash into the ground. Kim hissed angrily as she claws and stabbed at the beast. The chupacabra manage to roll them over in its struggle and tried to bite Kim's neck. Kim was holding the creature back, her tail around the good arm to keep it way and her hands pushing the head and body away from her. Kim noticed something behind the beast, "You better bite me now before something bad happens to you" she taunts before she smirks, "Too late."

She then suddenly shots up and head butts the chupacabra's chest. The unexpected blow pushed it back with the help of Kim's hands before Kim dropped back down. The chupacabra was unable to attack with Kim's retreat as it was hit in the back by both Peter and Ron, firing their guns at the beast. The chupacabra screeched in pain before it fell to the side off of Kim. Kim got up and stabbed the chupacabra's side with her tail but there was no reaction. She grins at them "We got it."

"Excellent work everyone!" Oobleck stated rubbing his brow.

"Do you know what this hunt was?" Peter asked and they can tell he was beaming.

"A blast?" Ron asked thinking he was making a pun with the finishing blow the chupacabra took.

"No. Successful," Peter explained raising a brow, "What you said was silly."

(Scene Break)

"...And once more, we are terribly sorry that we unintentionally skipped payment." Oobleck said as he handed the gella owed to Miss Rockwaller directly. The matter was settled when she heard that the problem was a simple case of miscommunication.

"It's alright. You two didn't seem to be the types to just waltz out of here without paying, but my pride as an... entrepreneur wouldn't let anyone walk out of here without consequences." The owner said as she looked at the men, and the bounty hunters in question, "But it's water under the bridge as they say. Just don't do it again."

"Yes ma'am, and it won't happen again." Port said as the two left the establishment and the woman, and mother of three just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't think those two realized that I ran a brothel and tavern, even refusing service from the girls."

"Yeah, they didn't look like they knew that at all." Ron said as the group just sighed and were glad that was over with.

"Thank you two for helping us out," Miss Rockwaller said to the pair before she counted out the gella and gave it to them, "I know it's not the normal bounty hunting jobs you two tend to do but you helped us out all the same."

"It's no big," Kim said with a shrug.

"Yeah even if we weren't getting paid we would be helping a friend out," Ron added.

"Compared to our other missions this was actually pretty easy" Rufus said as he counted the money and spilt the money between them.

"They didn't give us any problem about what they owe," Kim agreed before she grinned, "plus we got to hunt and fight a rare alien."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "As blood thirsty as ever Kim."

Kim frowned before she smiled slightly, "And you're sex starved as ever."

Miss Rockwaller raised a brow as Bonnie shook her head good naturedly while the boys looked at them confused at how they were acting. The elder human woman smiled knowing the two had a falling out a few years ago but seem to start in making amends. She was happy for Bonnie getting what was once her best friend back again. "I wish I could do more for everything you three did. I would offer you all a free night with any girl but you help Bonnie when she is getting into her frenzy anyways so it would be moot."

Bonnie scowled at her mother embarrassing her while Ron blushed and Kim made a point to look anywhere but woman. Miss Rockwaller giggled at their reactions, "Still I own you three. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks Miss Rockwaller," Kim said as they group turned for the exit, Bonnie leaving with them to hang out like in the old days.

Before they got too far Miss Rockwaller called out, "if you need a room for each other or even just for Bon-Bon let me know alright? And if it ends up in a threesome don't forget to order room service to keep all your energy up since I know how you all can get!"

"Mooom!" Bonnie shouted covering her face, unable to believe her mother said that aloud. She didn't really care and was actually hoping it might happen but she didn't want her mother telling her about it.

Kim and Ron blushed and hurried out of the building with Bonnie in tow. Rufus sighed wondering if it would have been better in a different life if he was a normal naked mole rat and didn't have to be in their conversations. Miss Rockwaller giggled at their backs, highly amused. "They are all great together. Hopefully they will actually _'get'_ together soon. I know Bonnie would be very happy with them." She turned to walk into her office to take care of her work, "I wonder if I should ask Bon-Bon if she wants to book a special room for her next frenzy or one with a camera to watch again and again? I know I have the one from when she had her first frenzy. They were so cute experimenting together."

* * *

_So what do you all think? Is this good enough to continue or will it burn itself to embers. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review. And now for all those that wish to learn/know of the aliens used in this story. Here's Clank's Corner;_

Clank stood on top of a desk with a Professor's cap on his head. "Greeting and welcome to Clank's Corner. Here we shall learn of different alien species, a brief history and several of their traits and know members of this species. Let's begin shall we?"

The vent on his chest opens up and a screen comes out before expanding and an image of an alien appeared.

**Accessing Profile: Miqo'te**

**The Miqo'te, like many sentient species, are humanoid in nature, but possess the qualities of Earth felines. They originated from the magical technologically advanced world of Eorzea, which has utilized Crystals as source of storing and releasing large amounts of clean energy. The Miqo'te are a largely female tribe with a unique physiology that allows them to easily interbreed with humans to create pure Miqo'te. The species is also divided into two main tribes: Sunseekers and Moonkeepers.**

**The Sunseeker tribe worship their Sun Goddess Azeyma the Warden. They are also noted for having slight physiological differences from their sister tribe in the form of bright colored fur and hair, such as red and/or blonde and vertical slitted eyes, which reduces the amount of glare they receive from the sun. As they are a diurnal tribe, the importance of the sun is emphasized.**

**The Moonkeeper tribe are a nocturnal, sister tribe of the Sunseekers, and thus have emphasis on the moon. This includes the Miqo'te's Moon Goddess, Menphina the Lover. They differ in not only their nocturnal preference, but also in the fact that they often have pale hair colors, such as purple, black, or even dark pink with the only exception being a pale white. In addition to the fur and hair coloring, their eyes differ in the fact that they large pupils, similar to many species of feline, in order to draw in as much light as possible.**

**While the two tribes of Miqo'te have differences, they are often known for their friendliness and the common point in that they are often hunter tribes, much like the original large cats of Earth. While it is theoretically possible that Miqo'te, like humans, can interbreed with other races, it is discouraged to breed with other humanoids, preferring Terrans/Humans, hybrids, and other Miqo'te. While they are often friendly, they can be fierce hunters with claw like nails and feline level senses, such as smell, sight, and hearing. While not the most threatening of species, they are formidable for a reason.**

**Known Miqo'te;**

**Mrs. Stoppable: Full**

**Ron Stoppable: Half**


End file.
